Jacky's Frightful Christmas Birthday
by Nanami XIV
Summary: Jacky Skellington is Jack and Sally's 17 year old daughter. And come Christmas,which is her birthday,she becomes the Pumpkin Queen. But more happens than planed.Rated T for violence and mild language in later chapters.
1. Jacky Skellington

Disclaimer: I only own Jacky and a few others who haven't been introduved yet...

Chapter 1: Jacky Skellington

* * *

'Where is she?' Jack thought as he walked around Halloween Town. He was looking for his 17 year old daughter, who had, once again, wandered off. He sighed, when he suddenly heard a familiar song. It was THE song.

He looked to where many teens were gathered around the fountain. "Everyone hail to the pumpkin song..." Everyone faltered in their singing when they saw the Pumpkin King. Jack stood next to his wife, and crossed his arms while he watched the figure rise out of the fountain.

Sally placed a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. She knew that Jack was going to be mad, and she didn't want him to make a scene. Jack took a deep breath as he watched their daughter step out of the fountain. She looked exactly like Jack, but with shoulder length brown hair. She had the same outfit but hers flared a bit, and over her pants she had a short red skirt.

"Jacklyn!" Jack called to her. Jacklyn froze mid-step out of the fountain. The teens made a path as their Pumpkin King walked through. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, sweeping his arm to the crowd, which slowly dispersed.

She looked around before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing." Jack sighed and helped her down. "HEY! I can get down myself." She said, crossing her boney arms. Jack shook his head again.

"Go to the mansion. I need to talk to your mother." He said sternly while gently guiding her towards it. She turned around in his hold. "But dad I…" Jacky was cut off by a firm "No." Begrudgely she walked away. Once in awhile turning back, but Jack only shook his head.

Sally walked up to Jack and wrapped her arms around his bony body. "Jack, we have to face the facts. She's going to get her powers come Christmas day. She'll make a great Pumpkin Queen. It's not like she's going away. She'll be here."

Jack hung his head and closed his eye sockets. "I know. But…She just seems too young. Yet that was the age I became King." Sally rested her chin on his shoulder. "What shall we do with her? That's the third time this week she's gotten into trouble."

Jack shrugged. "Nothing we can really do. Christmas AND her birthday is just a few days away…" He trailed off at that thought. "Perhaps you should go talk to her." Sally said.

"Ok, but be ready for some yelling. From her of course." Jack smiled and gave Sally a light kiss before walking towards the mansion.

* * *

Well, what'd ya think? Not bad for my first TNBC story right?

Please Reveiw!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Meet Nightmare

YAY! Got done with another chapter.

Chapter 2: Meet Nightmare

* * *

Jack entered Skellington Mansion and started going up the spiral staircase, knowing what Jacky was doing. Jack swung open the library door and sure enough, Jacky had the royal pumpkin cape around her shoulders. It was black with little orange pumpkins scattered around, with a big one in the middle, and bats went around the hem of it.

"Jacky." Jack said dangerously low. Jacky stopped and turned to face her dad. "Yeah Dad?" She asked, looking at an orange pumpkin. "What are you doing in that cape? You know that you can only wear it when I hand over my crown to you on your 18th birthday. No earlier." He stated fiercely.

Jacky smirked. "Come on Dad. I doubt anyone would care. Jack walked up to her and took the cape. "You'd be surprised." He mumbled while folding it and putting it back in its case.

"Dad…" Jacky started but again for the second time that day, she was cut off. "No Jacklyn. I'm tired of your excuses!" He turned sharply around. Jacky turned away from her dad. Truth be told, she didn't WANT to act like this.

"Dad," Jack looked into her fearful eye sockets, "please." Jack shook his head again. "No." With that he started leaving.

'Oh no!' Jacky thought urgently. She ran to the top of the stairs. "DAD! DAD NOO!" Jack kept walking…towards the cemetery where a black, dead looking horse was grazing.

Jacky got serious. She ran down the stairs, three steps at a time and took a short cut to the cemetery.

She was glad that she had just beaten her dad there. She jumped over her pet and spread her arms in a protective gesture. The horse neighed softly and rested its head on Jacky's shoulder. "Nightmare," she whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you." Nightmare neighed loudly and reared up just as Jack was entering.

Jack stopped a few feet away from the two. Jacky still had her arms spread and Nightmare was still shaking its head. "Jacky, come here." Jack held out his hand. He realized that he was slowly losing the connection he had with her, and he had to get it back.

Jacky didn't move from her spot. Jack to a step forward. Still, she didn't move. Jack kept walking forward until he was in front of her. She looked up, invisible tears in her eyes. Yet Jack knew they were there.

He carefully brought her close into a hug. Nightmare nickered softly at the two. Jack bent his head down and whispered to Jacky; "I love you." and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Jacky smiled and said just as quietly, "I love you too." Nightmare neighed happily and rested it head on top of theirs.

* * *

PLEASE reveiw! 


End file.
